Heart of the Wolf
by 1412 karasu
Summary: Insanity is strange in its own right, especially when one is not born with it. To the casual observer, it came with media fame. To Rei, it was when the wolves left their forests. Rei's decline into insanity from the very beginning. T for violence.


** A/N:** Konbanwa, minna-tachi!

Just a warning to all readers, all grammar mistakes below are intentional. I tried to explain why to a friend, but was altogether unsuccessful.

(quote: To express insanity, I ignore punctuation, which demonstrates a continuous flow of thoughts. Like I said, "everything is a circle" expresses that train of thought, because when I write everything is continuous and so there is no pattern or reason, just connective flow. Therefore, thoughts come in a cyclical nonsensical pattern that goes around and around and around because there's got to be quite a lot going on up there if you are insane, even if it's as simple as 'killkillkillkillkill,' because if your thoughts are as such, they are constantly being drawn back to that basic line. So, if you follow that reasoning, 'Uuusootsukii' instead of 'Uuusootsuki,' would make sense.)

If you bothered to read this last bit, I'm quite sure I confused you. Therefore, I will not bother to explain my reasoning further, and hope that you will simply enjoy the fic, grammar mistakes and all. (I consented to her anyway).

Special Thanks to:

AngelicSnow, my lovely beta, who puts up with my lateness :3

Cursed Bunny, ShareBeartheDeathBear, and my friend Emily, whose fanfiction account escapes me at the moment. I tried to incorporate all what you said to me without taking away from the original too much, though I don't think I changed it enough….? Whatever, anyways, thank you for helping me, all of you, I appreciate it very much.

I know this fic won't get many views, but…. Please, to the readers out there who will, enjoy this! (And don't make too much fun of my lack of poetry prowess, kay?)

**DISCLAIMER:** "Do you, oh great Karasu-sama of the Lost Word take Yoshiki Tonogai, to be your lawfully wedded husband for purely materialistic gains?"

"I do."

"And do you, Yosh-"

"Hell no."

….. Yea. Me no own Rabbit Doubt.

**TOMARE!**

Usotsuki=slang way of saying 'liar'

Akuma=Demon

Ookami=Wolf

Arisama=Truth

Saimin=Hypnotism

Shoujo=Girl

Shirei=Commander/Control/Ghost, the 'Shi' from... I forgot, actually, which depresses me. I stumbled upon 'Shirei' as an actual word out of luck. 'Rei,' her name, was taken as well, and it means cold/actor, So I think I wanted to combine it into 'Cold Controller' or something like that...

Also, fanfiction is extremely annoying, and didn't accept some of the formatting I used. Why can't I use the TAB key, fanfiction? And why can't I have a right alignment? WHY? And do you have something against my use of paragraph spacing?

* * *

><p><em>Once there was a girl in white<em>

_The media was a wolf of spite_

_She cried and cried, she tossed and turned,_

_And still, and still the people spurned_

_ Alas, alas, the hourglass_

_Was shifting, shifting, time was glass_

_._

_Once there was a girl in red_

_Her heart, her heart was good as dead_

_She smiled and smiled and played and played_

_And made sure that all debts were repaid_

_Yet alas, alas, the hourglass_

_Ticking, Ticking, the time had passed_

L**e**_T _tH**e **_G_aM**e**_S _bE**g**_I_n.

.

**_Once there was a girl in white_**

They called her 'Shirei.'

Never to her face though.

She could not discern their intentions, to be honest. What was being offered, respect or scorn?

But the cameras came, her parents smiled, and she smiled, because all was right with the world.

.

_**The media was a wolf of spite**_

Like vicious wolves they attacked her, the white rabbit. They claimed she was a lie, an abomination.

'Uuusoootsukiiii' They chanted. Again and again, again and again. The cameras-flashing, FLASHING and the chattering, the 'Whys' and the 'Demons' and the 'Uuusoootsukiiii' and whywhy_why_ wouldn't they just. Shut. _**UP!**_

.

**_She turned and tossed and tossed and turned_**

'Arisama!' She cried, and nobody listened.

'Uuusoootsukiii,' They shouted, and the crowd roared.

.

**_And still, and still the people spurned_**

It was all over the Jumbotron, the Internet, the word-of-mouth. The Liar, The Scammer, the Wannabe.

'Saimin Shoujo Exposed!'

What a laugh.

But the whispers they shouted-

And the points that they made-

And the cloak she had to wear,

She hated it hated it hated it sososo much and why. couldn't. they. just.

l**e**_a_ve **u**_s_

al**o**_n_e?

.

**_Alas, alas, the hourglass_**

She couldn't move, and she was suffocating.

Outside was bad, with the questions and the cameras and the stupidity, but inside was worse. Her parents were falling apart.

Their workplace burned, their names slandered, their pride chewed by the wolves of the people.

All her fault.

All of her _goddamn_ fault, because everything is a circle and she was the center and it was her (_oh god, Papa, Mama, I'm soso sorry_!) goddamn fault that Papa and Mama were crying by each others' side when they thought she couldn't hear. How she hated it and hated it how their eyes looked at her like it wasn't her fault that it was theirs and she just tore up and up and up like the wolves from Outside were eating her alive.

Outside was where the wolves were.

Inside was where she was drowned in guilt and sorrow and regret.

Inside was worse, but it was the only place she belonged.

.

**_Was shifting, shifting, time was glass_**

They were going on a trip, and she could not help but be relieved.

It was just the three of them.

Papa, Mama, and herself.

Like everything was before this happened.

And she smiled.

And smiled.

Until he said-

.

.

'Rei...

The three of us will **always** be together.'

And then-

The brakes-

The railing-

And then-

Sorrow because-

Daddy lied and-

She was all alone.

.

**_Once there was a girl in red_**

It was their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault

[Dear Mom and Dad]

Their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault

[I hope you're proud of me]

Their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault

[I love you.]

Their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault

[Don't you worry]

Their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault

[I'll change everything]

Their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault

[We won't be the rabbits anymore!]

Their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault

[We'll be the wolves.]

.

**_Her heart, her heart, was good as dead_**

'Akuma!' Her victims shouted, and she couldn't help but smile, even as the blood on her knife went drip-drip-drip and their faces went pale, pale like the rabbits they were.

'Ookami,' She corrected, and the knife descended.

.

**_She smiled and smiled and played and played_**

'Rabbit Doubt,' the name with too much memories.

It was a reminder of what she had lost.

So she smiled and spread the word.

More and more people, more and more of the rabbits of society, gathered around her. With her hypnosis she gathered more and more wolves under her command. She was unstoppable.

And the rabbits she gathered, the scum she gathered, the collective mass of doubts they contained...

She took away their souls like the media couldn't do to her and she smiled and smiled and played and played with her prey and finally put them out of their miserable existence.

.

**_And made sure all debts were repaid_**

She didn't just randomly choose her candidates. She was careful, meticulous.

And nobody noticed.

The son of a broadcaster here, the daughter of a cameraman there. The wife of the newspaper columnist and the husband of the neighbor down the street. The grandfather of her school tormentor, the grandmother of a liar.

And nobody noticed.

.

**_But alas, alas, the hourglass_**

'How long is this going to continue!'

'How long?

_ Forever._'

.

**_Ticking, ticking, time had passed._**

'Even if my life were to end... This game will continue to repeat itself.

For the sake of those I love...

For my Papa and Mama who loved me...'

She tilted her head to the left as she talked into her phone. The game was ending soon.

She smiled a particularly vicious smile then, practically salivating at the thought (_silly rabbits, trying to run from her, the greatest rabbit of all_) of her next victims. That cashier girl had been giving her rather obnoxious looks lately, and that boy across the street looked so **innocent**-

Ah.

She stopped herself right there.

Because that game hadn't started yet, and she was all for the present.

She thought of the one she had condemned two minutes ago with a twinge of regret. Ah, what a fine rabbit he had been. Perhaps, if things had been different-

But they weren't and-

'Goodbye.'

l**E**_t _Th**E **_g_Am**E**_s _Be**G**_i_N


End file.
